Second Generation Gleeks
by I Didn't Choose The Thug Life
Summary: After the last of the Glee club graduated, Mr. Schue closed it down, but now their back...sorta. They've all followed Mr. Schue who is determined to find the same talent in California as he did in Ohio. Now they've set up in camp in LA and their kids about to meet each other. But they didn't count on them to have bigger and not so better problems then they had in high school.
1. The Glist

**It occured to me that you guys might get confused about some of the sing and look-a-likes so I decided to give you this.**

**THE GLIST**

**The Hudson's**

Allison Rebecca Hudson, 15, Danielle Campbell, SAL: Carly Rose Sonenclar, AllyCat531

Isaiah Richard Hudson, 16, Liam Hemsworth, SAL:Adam Lavigne, HudsonRiver

**The Puckerman's**

Jupiter Artie Puckerman, 16, Ian Somerhalder, SAL: Mark Sailing, Sexy Leather

Cecilia Mercedes Puckerman, 15, Phoebe Tonkin, SAL: Rihanna, BeautyOfASexyBeast

Jasper Orion Puckerman, 15, Chace Crawford, SAL: Aaron Tveit, LAHamlet

**The Flanagan's**

Finley Amelia Flanagan, 16, Karen Gillan, SAL: Emeli Sande, FinFlan77

Melody Samantha Flanagan, 14, Ariel Winters, SAL: Ali Stroker, GingerLeprechaun

**The Hummel-Anderson's**

Elizabeth Jin Hummel-Anderson,15, Kim So Eun, SAL: Emmy Rossum, HanElJin

**The Jones's**

Amaya Quinnifer Jones, 16, SAL: Christina Milian, SexyDancer

**The Abram's**

Dean Xavier Abrams, 16, Nicholas Hoult, SAL:Kevin McHale, UnapologeticallyHonest

Grace Laura Abrams, 14, SAL: Lucy Hale, AmAzInGgRaCiE

**The Evans**

Emmy Sara Evan's, 15, Rose McGowan - Blonde,SAL:Avril Lavigne, EmmyBear

Samuel Ricardo Evan's, 15, SAL:Chord Overstreet, SioDeRio

**The Lopez-Pierce's**

Savannah Autumn Lopez-Pierce, 15, Shay Mitchell, SAL:Demi Lovato, SirenMuse

Bay Summer Lopez-Pierce, 15, Shay Mitchell, Perrie Edwards, ByTheBay

Bonita Kendall Lopez-Pierce, 16, Francia Almendarez, SAL:Jesy Nelson, NitaByLita

Nevada Alexandra Lopez-Pierce, 16, Frida Gustavsson, SAL: Sarah Anthony, PunchIt

**The Chang's**

Dylan Tyler Chang, 16, Kim Bum,SAL:Billie Joel Armstrong, IamLegand

Judas Gideon Chang, 15, Wu Chun, SAL: Bruno Mars, JudasBaby

Danny Lee Chang, 17, Lee Jun Ki, SAL:Jessie McCartney, DannyC

Fey Na Chang, 14, Park Min Young, BoA, NaFey

**The Puckerman's**

Jupiter Artie Puckerman, 16, Ian Somerhalder, SAL: Mark Sailing, SexyLeather

Jasper Orion Puckerman, 15, Chace Crawford, SAL: Aaron Tveit, LAHamlet

Cecilia Mercedes Puckerman, 15, Phoebe Tonkin, SAL: Rihanna, BeautyOfASexyBeast

**The OC'S**

Dove Ella Rose, 16, Ellen Page, SAL: Regina Skeptor, Whittle

Kathrine Lana Cross, 16, Anna Kendrick, SAL: Anna Kendrick, Hannibal

Cindy Elaine Cross, 15, Arianna Grande, SAL: Arianna Grande, CinderellaX


	2. 5 Families

**Thank you for being patient while I got my story up. You should feel special because I put one of my other stories on hiatus for this.**

**F.Y.I- I will have outfits for the girls for every chapter because I love making clothing sets. You don't have to look at them, but I ask you to look at the first one to get a feel of their style and special occasion clothing. **

**Here are a few definitions for some things you might not understand in the story.**

**TubPhone (Tub)- A new type of phone Brittany developed and made her fortune off of. TubPhones are the highest selling phones since they hit the market. It looks like an Iphone. One of the most valuable features that no one seems to be able to copy is the 3D hologram projection. **

**Tubtop (T-top)- A new type of laptop made by your very own Brittany Lopez-Pierce. It is a touch screen but can also be used with a mouse.**

**Walk-a-tron 3000 (Walker)- Another invention created by our resident genius especially for Artie. It was a mechanical wheelchair that acted like a lift to put him at different heights. It also had a basket that worked like the one you'd find under the passenger seat of a mini-van, a stair climber that worked 100% faster than others, and an automatic break.**

**Links to everything are on my page.**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Glee**

**So please don't sue**

* * *

9 families. 37 people. They had all planned on going back to their little hometown of Lima, but they were much bigger than that so they all decided to relocate to California.

As fate would have it they had all met on one occasion, granted most of the teenagers in this group hadn't been born yet, but some had. They weren't all on the same flight, but they did see each other at the airport when they all left their planes, but with the lack of sleep and trying to make sure that everything was on track they didn't even notice each other.

Eventually each family got into they respective cars and went to their respective homes to get into their beds and be well rested so they could get their kids up for school. They had no idea what was to come the next day, but they did know one thing; it was going to be chaotic.

* * *

**THE PUCKERMAN'S**

**Cecilia**

"Mom look at this." Cecilia Puckerman said pointing to the T.V as her mother walked by. Quinn stopped and looked at her only daughter lounging on the couch and then looked at the T.V where Wendy Williams talked about the latest news.

_**"So everyone knows who Rachel and Finn Hudson are right?"**_ She asked and then crowd cheered. **_"Then you should know Quinn and Noah Puckerman, Dean and Zuri Jones, Santana and Brittney Lopez-Pierce, Artie and Sugar Abrams and Mike and Tina Chang."_** More cheering. **_"Well it turns out that they're all from the same little town in Ohio called Lima. In high school they were all in high school together and they were friends. I know can you see Noah Puckerman hanging out with Artie Abrahms?"_**

"Weren't they best friends?" Cecilia asked.

"They still are." Quinn answered and they turned back to the show.

_**"So apparently they all moved to California so their kids could have the same childhood as them. It if was me I'd do the same thing, my son-"**_ She was cut off when Quinn turned the T.V off.

"Why'd you do that?" Cecilia asked looking at her mother.

"You need to get ready for school." Quinn said with a smile, Cecilia rolled her eyes and got up from the couch before going up the stairs in her families house.

She quickly took a shower and washed her dark hair before going back to her room to get dressed, after she was done, she put on a little lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara before slipping her phone into her backpack and leaving her room and running into her older brother Jupiter in the hall.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" He asked looking her up and down.

"School." She said like it was obvious. "And if you make a fuss about my clothes I might just drop my pencil during lunch and have to bend over to pick it up." He scowled and she smirked, she won yet again. He let her be and went down the stairs for breakfast while she skipped to her twins room. "Twin it's time for school." She announced not bothering to knock. Jasper looked very annoyed at her intrusion.

"Would it kill you to knock?" He asked looking highly annoyed. Cecilia loved her brother, but she loved annoying him even more.

"Yes." She said simply. "Now hurry up, breakfast is ready and Jupiter's driving us." She informed him before leaving the room. Jasper sighed, he loved Cecilia more than anything, maybe even Jupiter, but he was getting tired of her lack of care for his privacy. He logged off of his T-top, slipped it into his bag along with his phone and followed his sisters trail downstairs. He went into the large kitchen where everyone was around the table eating the meal their nanny Jen.

Jenny was an elderly woman in her mid 70's and had been taking care of the children since birth. As time went by Noah and Quinn noticed the kids barely needed her anymore and were planning on letting her go, but couldn't. She had no family, she had been an only child, her two sons had both died in a plane crash when they were 22 and 28 and her daughter-in-law ran away with her only 2 grandchildren.  
Cecilia, Jupiter and Jasper were more than happy to know that their beloved Nanny Jen would be in their lives and home until she wanted to leave. She was now a mother figure to Noah and Quinn (Whose parents had not been supportive of their marriage), a grandmother to the children and a permanent fixture in their household.

"So are you guys excited to finally meet everyone?" Quinn asked her children. Although their kids know almost everything about their parents former glee club they had never met. Everyone had been busy through the years, whether they were off creating electronics like Brittany, doing cooking shows and plays like Finn and Rachel or had fallen off the face of the Earth like Sam, they had never been able to meet up and introduce their kids.

"You should be." Noah added in. "These people are basically your aunts and uncles making their kids your cousins."

"Ew! Don't say that!" Cecilia squealed.

"Why not?"

"Well what if I like one of them and want to have a relationship, but every time we kissed you'd be in my head saying 'He's practically your cousin'?" She asked using a ridiculously deep voice as she tried to imitate her fathers.

"I don't sound like that." Noah told her as he stood up and put his plate in the sink. "Now you guys hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"We wouldn't want that would we?" Jupiter asked sarcastically as he and his siblings abandoned their spots at the table. They all gave kisses to Nanny Jen and their mother, but only Cecilia gave her father a kiss on the cheek. They headed to the garage that held all of their fathers cars before piling into Jupiter's Ashton and driving to William McKinley High School. A school that was once known for it's losers, but was now inhabited by some of the most influential people on the planet.

* * *

**THE EVANS**

**Emmy**

"Mom!" Emmy heard her older brother Sam yell from his room. "Where's my backpack?!"

"It's in the boxes marked 'SCHOOL'!" She heard her mother yell back softly. Emmy's mother never yelled, she never had ever in Emmy's life, but she knew her mother had always been a soft spoken person, even more so when her dad died...or at least that's what Sam told her.  
Emmy hadn't even been a month old in her mothers stomach when her dad died. He went out surfing with Sam and never came back. Sam had only been a few months past one years old and didn't really understand what was going on. All Emmy knew was that Sam was named after their dad and he looked just like him.

"Emmy!" She heard her mother call. "Come eat something before you go to school."

"Be down in a minute mom!" She yelled back before turning to her full length mirror. She smoothed down the light teal skirt to her dress and picked a piece of lint off of the flower printed bodice before going to her hair. She made sure every strand of her golden blonde hair was in place, that her nails weren't chipped and her make up was perfect.

She had never spent this much time getting ready before, back in Australia all she had to do was pull her hair into a ponytail and throw on a pair of shorts and a random T-shirt before running to school, but this wasn't Australia.  
This was Los Angeles California. This was the town her dad spent his high school years dreaming about.

Emmy's mother wasn't rich like the majority of LA. Her grandfather had left her a hefty inheritance and she got more than enough money from Sam Sr.'s insurance policy so there was more than enough to support the family.

A knock on the door brought Emmy out of her thoughts. She looked over to the doorway to see her brother, Sam Jr., looking at her.

"Get downstairs Em." He said. "You know mom'll freak if you don't eat something before you leave." Yes, that was Callie Evans worst fear in life, that her children would go through one day without being taken care of.

"I'm coming." She said and he gave her a looked that clearly said 'You better be' before leaving the room. Once he was gone Emmy turned back to her mirror and sighed. "I'm ready." She sighed before going to her closet. She grabbed her pre-packed backpack and her Tub-phone before running down the stairs after her brother.  
As if it were any other day back in the small house they owned in Australia, their mother was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. She hated coffee even though both of her children practically ran on it.

"Are you excited for you first day?" Their mother asked as they went to the fridge. They had just moved into the house last night, so all they had to eat was leftover hot-pockets from last night.

"So excited I might puke." Emmy informed as she put two hot-pockets in the microwave.

"What about you mom?" Sam asked from the spot he sat at on the counter.

"Yeah," Emmy chimed in as the microwave beeped and she pulled out the plate. "You're finally getting your dream job. Callie Evans, director." Although their mother was young when she had her children, she still went to college and had always had always wanted to be apart of the film industry. Neither teen was aware what classes one had to take to be a director, but their mother took them.

"Well, I probably won't be doing any major projects just yet." She said sipping her tea. "But we'll see how it goes."

"Speaking of going," Sam said from the counter. "You have to be at work in 15 minutes and we have to get going to school." Callie looked at her watch and saw that he was right.

"Well get going." She said getting up. "I'll see you two after school at Berry's for dinner." She gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before practically pushing them out of the back door.

"You'd think she was trying to get rid of us the way she was pushing us out." Sam muttered as he ushered his sister over to the garage. He opened the door of the car for her and let her get in before closing the door and running over to the drivers side. "William McKinley here we come."

* * *

**THE HUMMEL-ANDERSON'S**

**Elizabeth**

"Honey are you sure you don't just want to leave it down?" Kurt Hummel-Anderson asked his daughter as she stuffed strands of her hair into the hat.

"I'm sure." Elizabeth said. She hadn't yet gotten used to her new hair. "I'm just gonna keep it covered until I can get to a salon."

"It's not that bad actually." Kurt's husband Blaine told her. "You look beautiful."

Before they had come back to America Elizabeth decided she wanted to try something new and decided to get highlights for her hair. Not anything crazy like blue or purple, just a natural honey brown, too bad Kurt hadn't taken it seriously.  
When he was at the store buying the dye he had gotten distracted and picked up the wrong one. Elizabeth hadn't bothered to look at the color on the box before applying it, 2 hours later her hair was reddish brown and she was less than thrilled.

"You have to say that," Elizabeth reminded him. "You're my dad."

"He's not lying." Kurt said. "If you just trust us...oh, right." He rubbed his neck.

"Now I'm going to go before you somehow turn my eyes purple and my skin bright orange." Elizabeth said picking up her bag. Kurt grimaced and Elizabeth sighed before giving him a hug. "I don't blame you." She said. "If anything it's dad's fault."

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed. "How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who distracted him!" Elizabeth reminded him. "You know he has a one track mind." Blaine rolled his eyes before sitting down on her bed.

"Do you want one of us to drive you to school?" Kurt asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Sure, I'm never too old to have my dad drop me off at school." Elizabeth said. "I'll be in the car."

* * *

**THE ABEL'S**

**Katherine**

"Do you have your bag." Katherine asked her younger sister as she scrubbed the frying pan. Her sister Cindy just nodded as she drank her milk.

2 months. This was the longest they've been in a foster home without threats of sending them away. Although Cindy seemed more than comfortable living with the Abel's, Katherine had yet to put her guard down.

After all she had gone through in all the other foster homes, it was impossible for her to truly feel safe anywhere. Although Carol and Leo had done everything they could to make them feel comfortable, the young girl was not ready to give them her trust.

"Are you two heading off to school?" Katherine's foster mother Carol asked coming into the kitchen.

"As soon as I'm done with the dishes." Katherine answered. Carol sighed.

"I've told you a thousand times, you don't have to clean the dishes." Carol said walking over tot he sink and taking the pan out of Katherine's hands. "Wipe off your hands and get to school." She said.

"Lets go Cindy." Katherine said picking up her bag. Cindy got her own and followed her sister through the house and out of the front door of the Abel's home.

"I don't know why you're being so mean." Cindy said as she walked next to hr sister on the sidewalk.

"I'm not being mean," Katherine said. "I'm just not going to get attached, we won't be here long."

"I like it here." Cindy said quietly looking at the ground. Katherine looked at her sister sadly. Cindy always got attached to the people they lived with, but it never last long because only Katherine knew what they people they lived with were really like. It always broke Cindy's heart when they had to leave, but it was for the best even if she didn't know it then.

"I know you do," Katherine said as they stopped at the bus stop. "but we both know we'll e gone soon."

"But they're nice!" Cindy exclaimed turning to face her sister. "And they probably want to keep us!" Katherine grabbed her sister by the shoulders.

"Cindy look around." She ordered. "We don't belong here and we never will. Remember what I told you when Alisha put us in foster care?" Cindy sighed.

"Me and you against the world." Cindy recited. Katherine nodded and wiped the tear that had been pooling in her sisters eye away.

"That's right." She said. "You and me together, forever. I know sometimes it seems like we might just get to stay somewhere, but that's not gonna happen. Okay?" She asked and Cindy nodded.

"Okay."

"Do you have your lunch box?" Katherine asked as the bus pulled up. Cindy had a few allergies that required Katherine or Carol to make her a lunch at home.

"I forgot it." Cindy said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Katherine said. "Go to school and I'll get there later okay?" Cindy nodded and got on the bus. Katherine smile at the bus driver and gave her a lazy two fingered salute. "See ya Mindy." Mindy nodded at her before closing the doors and driving off leaving Katherine in the dust.

* * *

**THE ABRAMS**

**Dean**

"I just don't understand why I can't drive myself to school." Dean's sister Grace repeated yet again. They had only gotten back into LA from Italy last night and Gracie was a bit snippy considering she didn't get her normal 6 hours of sleep. She would've been fine with the 3 she had if there had been coffee that morning.

But there was no coffee and she had turned into, what Dean liked to call her alternate personality. He had named her Abby when he was 6. She was 5 and bit the heads off of all of his Ninja Nick action figure because she had overslept and missed snack time.

Since Gracie skipped 5th grade, she and Dean were in the same grade, but Gracie was a year younger meaning she couldn't do things a normal Sophomore could do, for instance; driving herself to school.

"Because you don't have a drivers license." Their father Artie reminded her as he used his cane to pull one of the cabinets down. It had been a feature their mother Sugar had added when they had a contracted draw up the plans for their house. It basically let all the cabinets slide down as far as they could go so Artie could reach them.

"But I will in March," Gracie said. "That's not even 6 months away."

"It's seven actually." Dean put in, he got a glare in return.

"Can't you just pull some strings?" Gracie asked.

"Okay something's wrong with you." Dean said. "You have never ever pulled the 'My dad's Artie Abram's the director' card."

"You have." Gracie pointed out crossing her arms.

"That's different, I have no boundaries." Dean told her getting up from the table. "You, on the other hand, have about 200." Gracie stuck out her tongue and Dean copied her action. "Now let's go so I can drive you to school."

"No thanks." Gracie snapped slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll walk." She said before leaving out of the backdoor which Dean didn't understand considering she'd have to go around the whole house to get to the front.

"Don't worry," Dean said seeing his parents concerned faces. "With the time zone and everything her sleep has been messed with and she has yet to have a cup of coffee in almost a whole day. I promise she'll be better when we get home." He clapped his father on the shoulder and gave his mother a kiss before leaving the house for the garage. He got in his car before pulling out of the garage and going down the driveway.

His parents had bought a house on the water and it was about a half hour from WMHS, so Gracie couldn't have gotten far. He only had to drive for 3 minutes before he found her walking on the side walk.

"Gracie!" He yelled honking the horn, but she just kept walking until he cut in front of her and drove onto the sidewalk.

"You do realize you're on the sidewalk right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean shrugged.

"So sue me." He said.

"I don't have to," Gracie informed him. "The city will."

"Well then you better get in the car so I can get off," He said. "Cause I'm not moving an inch unless you get in the car." He smirked knowing there was no way, she'd let him get in trouble because of him. She sighed before walking around the front of the car and getting in the passenger seat.

"You're a jerk." She said not looking at him.

"And you're still Abby." He grumbled.

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

**That's it for Chapter one! Next chapter will introduce another 5 families and so on until all of the second generation gleeks are accounted for. Some of the OC's won't be introduced until later.**

**FYI- I still need children for Lauren, Joe and Becky although they probably won't be back in Lima for another year or two.**

**P.S- Please tell me which house links on my profile don't work so I can fix them. Thanks.**

**And remember, I didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose me.**

**-Makenna**


	3. 6 More Families

**Thank you for being patient while I got my story up. You should feel special because I put one of my other stories on hiatus for this. Seriously, you should feel honored, cause you are special.**

**F.Y.I- I'm still working on the boys sets, but shockingly Polyvore doesn't have a lot of men/boys clothes so I have to clip most of them.**

**DEFINITIONS **

**TubPhone (Tub)- A new type of phone Brittany developed and made her fortune off of. TubPhones are the highest selling phones since they hit the market. It looks like an Iphone. One of the most valuable features that no one seems to be able to copy is the 3D hologram projection. **

**Tubtop (T-top)- A new type of laptop made by your very own Brittany Lopez-Pierce. It is a touch screen but can also be used with a mouse.**

**Walk-a-tron 3000 (Walker)- Another invention created by our resident genius. It was a mechanical wheelchair that acted like a lift to put him at different heights. It also had a basket that worked like the one you'd find under the passenger seat of a mini-van, a stair climber that worked 100% faster than others, and an automatic break.**

**It's been 30 years so I changed the landscape a lot. There are bigger, safer lakes, a bigger city, a few mountains and an ocean. Don't like? Don't read.**

**I went in between 3rd and 1st P.O.V, but for now I'll only be in 3rd P.O.V, unless there are some things that need to be in 1st P.O.V.**

**Remember, not all the OC's are gonna be in here immediately.**

**Links to everything are on my page and know that although some of my character's houses are located in other states it's still set in California.**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Glee**

**So please don't sue**

* * *

9 families. 37 people. They had all planned on going back to their little hometown of Lima, but they were much bigger than that so they all decided to relocate to California.

As fate would have it they had all met on one occasion, granted most of the teenagers in this group hadn't been born yet, but some had. They weren't all on the same flight, but they did see each other at the airport when they all left their planes, but with the lack of sleep and trying to make sure that everything was on track they didn't even notice each other.

Eventually each family got into they respective cars and went to their respective homes to get into their beds and be well rested so they could get their kids up for school. They had no idea what was to come the next day, but they did know one thing; it was going to be chaotic.

* * *

**THE JONES'S**

**Amaya**

"Isn't the beach beautiful?" Zuri Jones asked looking out of the floor to ceiling windows in her living room. Amaya, her niece rolled her eyes as she walking through the kitchen.

"It's still doesn't make it Hawaii." Amaya informed her taking a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Instead of being all stink about the move, you could always just try to like it." Zuri informed her as she walking away from the window and went into the kitchen.

"No thank you." Amaya said taking down another bowl for her aunt and the box of Lucky Charms. "I don't do well with imitation."

"You don't do well with not getting what you want." Zuri corrected taking out the milk.

"I'm not a spoiled rich girl." Amaya said. "I may be rich and a girl, but not spoiled."

"You're not acting like it." Zuri said. "Your uncle and I have raised you like your parents wanted. They didn't want you raised in front of cameras and on red carpets. The wanted you to have a normal childhood."

"And I love you for that." Amaya said. "But that didn't mean you had to move me thousands of miles away from my friends."

"You know why we moved back." Zuri said.

"I do." Amaya agreed. "But just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I have to suffer." She said before leaving the kitchen and her cereal untouched.  
She stormed through the living room and up the stairs to her room to get dressed. She pulled on a random shirt and a pair of jeans before going to put on her make up.

She knew it was selfish and unfair to blame it all on an unborn child, but she was angry. She was being forced to move away from the only place she's called home for the last 16 years because her aunt and uncle wanted the baby to be raised around family. Couldn't they just start taking trips to Ohio instead of relocating them?

When she was done with her face she sat down on her bed and pulled on her boots, then she picked up her bag and left the room. Looking back on things, she probably should've apologized considering she didn't have a drivers license and her uncle couldn't drive her considering he was in San Francisco at the moment.

She went down the stairs and to the kitchen where her Aunt Zuri was sitting in front of a cup of coffee. Amaya sighed and took the coffee away from her before pouring it in the sink.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee while you're pregnant." Amaya said. "It's bad for the baby."

"I know you don't want to be here." Zuri said. "And although Hawaii will always be your first home, our family is here."

"I know." Amaya said turning around and leaning against the sink. "And who knows? Maybe it'll be good for me to see my moms old friends. I know you guys have wanted me to meet them for a while." Zuri gave her a smile before getting up and hugging her.

"Thank you for trying." Zuri said. "And we can always go back to Hawaii for your birthday." Amaya smiled and hugged her aunt tighter.

"Thank you for trying."

* * *

**THE FLANAGAN'S**

**Finley & Melody**

"Mel, if I've told you one, I've told you a thousand times. Don't touch my phone!" Finley yelled as she chased her sister through the dining room of their home. Her sister jumped over a box filled with sheets and looked behind her only to see that Finley had jumped over the box as easily as she had.

Melody Flanagan didn't consider herself nosy or a nuisance. In fact, she considered herself to be a very patient person which is why she took her sisters phone. She wasn't being nosy, she was just trying to figure out why her sister never put it down. That wasn't so bad was it?

Melody ran into the kitchen where her father Rory was drinking his morning coffee and reading the paper. She ran behind him just as Finley came running into the kitchen after her.

"I'm going to kill you!" Finley yelled, but luckily for Melody their father stepped in.

"Finley stop trying to kill your sister." He said putting down his coffee and put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from Melody.

"I'm tired of her going through my stuff!" Finley yelled. "She always does this and I'm sick of it." She tried to go at Melody again, but Rory blocked her way.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Her father said. "There is no need to be so worked up over a phone."

"You always do this!" Finley said. "Every time something happens, you take her side and I take all the blame."

"That is not true." Rory said.

"Yeah it is!" Finley informed him, then she turned her anger back on Melody. "Give me my phone before I shove my fist down your throat."

"Someone didn't get enough sleep." Melody teased holding out the phone and Finley snatched it away and stormed out of the kitchen. Once she was gone Rory turned to his younger daughter.

"Why must you mess with her?" He asked. "You know how she is in the morning." Melody just shrugged.

"I just wanted to know what was on her phone." Melody explained.

"And you couldn't just ask?" Rory asked and Melody looked thoughtful as if she had just thought of that.

"I guess, but I didn't." She shrugged before going to the fridge, but groaning when she saw there was only a bottle of fruit juice in the door. "Looks like I'll have to beg Finnie to swing by McDonalds before school." She closed the door and turned to her father. "I probably should've thought of that before I took her phone huh?"

"Ya think?" Rory asked and Melody rolled her eyes before leaving the kitchen to beg her sister to have mercy on her.

* * *

**THE CHANG'S**

**Danny**

"Dylan!" Danny Chang's younger brother Judas yelled as he stormed into the kitchen of their family home holding a strange tie in his left hand.

"You called?" Danny's other younger brother Dylan asked lazily as he pulled his head out of the fridge.

"Where did you put my tie?" Judas asked.

"What tie?" Dylan asked.

"The black tie he's worn every first day of school since 1st grade." Danny's little sister Fey informed him. Fey Na, although the youngest child and only girl of the children was the only biological child. She was born when Danny was 3, Judas was 1 and Dylan was 2. Dylan wasn't psyched about getting another younger sibling, but he couldn't resist Fey's giggling and toothless smile for long.

"I have no idea." Dylan shrugged as he went to sit at the island next to Danny and their mother Tina shot him a look as she washed the dishes.

"Dylan give your brother back his tie." Tina ordered.

"I don't have it!" Dylan exclaimed as their father Mike came into the kitchen wearing a white button up and an untied black tie around his neck. He had a cigarette in his mouth and Danny grimaced. He had never liked the smell of any kind of smoke that didn't come from wood or in-scents.

"Doesn't have what?" Mike asked somehow keeping the cigarette in his mouth as Tina pulled off her gloves.

"Jude's tie." She said tying his tie. "And you told me you were going to quit." She accused pulling the cigarette from his lips and throwing it into the sink that wasn't full of water. Danny's parents rarely fought over anything, they somehow always managed to work through anything going on. Mike's smoking was an exception, Tina hated the smell more than Danny and complained about it soaking into their furniture. She didn't like the fact that the small sticks were slowly killing her husband either.

"Give your brother back his tie." Mike ordered not bothering to comment on Tina's accusation.

"I don't have it!" Dylan exclaimed.

"So that's not it on the floor next to you?" Fey asked looking down at the floor. Dylan quickly reached into his bag and cursed when he realized his sister had tricked him.

"Seriously?" He asked and she shrugged.

"You fall for it every time." She informed him before eating the bit of eggs on her fork with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Give your brother back his tie before I take away your phone." Mike threatened. Dylan rolled his eyes before pulling out the tie and tossing it to Judas. Danny knew that Dylan only picked on Judas because he was an easy target, Judas was the sensitive one who didn't hide his feelings. It was a blessing for their mother and a curse for Judas.

"What did you do to it?" Judas asked looking at the little white ghosts sewn on his tie.

"I made a few adjustments." Dylan said as if it wasn't a big deal. Danny smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"You know how important that scarf is to him." Danny said. They all did, only he knew why, but they all knew it was important to the youngest boy. "When we get home you have kitchen."

"Mom!" Dylan whined.

"I agree with him." She said before looking to her youngest son. "Just wear it today and I'll fix it when you get home. Now go, it's time for school!" Tina exclaimed and all the kids picked up their bags before proceeding to leave the kitchen. "I want you all back before 5 today! We have plans tonight."

"Sir yes sir!" Dylan said with a salute before disappearing into the living room. Danny rolled his eyes, it was chaotic but it was home.

* * *

**THE ROSE'S**

**Dove**

"Grams are you sure you don't need anything else before I go?" Dove asked her elderly grandmother.

Svetlana Bolokhovskis had been born in 1960 and raised in Russia with her mother and little sister Stasya and had moved to the United States when she was 18 years old. 60 years later she was still in America, but now her granddaughter was taking care of her.

"I'll be fine." She said. "Just make sure Dimka comes to see me before he heads off to school." Dove sighed and gave her grandmother a kiss on the forehead. Her grams had been under the impression that her son (Dove's father) was still 10 years old. She had been living with her Grams since she was 7 and she hadn't started losing her mind until Dove was 13 and able to care for herself.

And Dove wasn't entirely alone. She still had Anya her day-nurse who her father had flown out from Russia. Anya knew all the Russian traditions and ways that Grams remembered and loved. Although Anya had worked her father and taken care of her Grams, she still never really trusted her.

"I will Grams." She said before picking up her bag and leaving her Grandmothers room.

She didn't leave at first because she had to wait for Anya to get there. Dove had to wait 20 minutes before Anya made it to her house.

"I am so sorry." Anya's thick accented voice said as she rushed into the front door.

"It's fine," Dove said sarcastically. "It's not like I had somewhere to be."

"I said I was sorry." Anya gritted out. No matter how much Anya tried to be nice and friendly she just wasn't made for that.

"And I don't care." Dove said slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I have to get to school, I'm 10 minutes late for homeroom."

* * *

**THE HUDSON'S**

**Isaiah**

"Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi!" Isaiah's younger sister Allison sang as he played the piano.

"keep your chin up." Their mother Rachel said from the couch. She hadn't even needed to look up from her magazine to know Allison's chin was down, it was something she always did.

It was 7:00 in the morning, but Allison always woke up early to practice on the weekdays and she didn't know how to play the piano so Isaiah was woken up too. Their parents had made sure the moving crew knew to take care of the piano while they were in Spain.

"Alright no more practicing." Their dad Finn said from the kitchen. "Come eat, you have to be at school in half an hour." Isaiah got up from the piano and followed his mother and sister to the kitchen island where there was a stack of pancakes and orange juice, it was one of the perks of having a professional chef for a dad.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Rachel said. "You'll finally be able to meet everyone."

"I already know half of them." Allison said.

"You know four." Isaiah corrected. Allison and their cousin Elizabeth were best friend since birth and neither of them were keen on making new friends. Isaiah was friends with the Chang boys, but before they had moved to California from New York, everyone had lived too far away. He was sure his parents hadn't seen most of their friends in years,

"You say tomato, I say tamato." Allison said pouring herself some juice. "Either way they're the same thing."

"You obviously need to go back to kindergarten." Allison stuck her tongue out at him. "I just hope they're not as lame as you make them sound."

"They're not lame." Finn said. "You'd be surprised at how much you have in common with them."

"Like what?"

Just as Finn was about to answer Allison interrupted him. "We don't have time for that." She said. "School's 10 minutes away and dad's stories take an average of 15 minutes." Allison got up and gave her father a kiss. "Bye." She said giving her mother a fleeting hug before leaving the kitchen. Isaiah downed his orange juice before giving his mom a kiss and running after his sister.

"Be home before 5!" They heard Rachel yell. "We have somewhere to be!'

"Love you too!" Allison yelled as they left out the door.

* * *

**The Lopez-Pierce's**

**Nevada**

"Has anyone seen my sweater?" Nevada's younger sister Savannah asked as she tore through the living room.

"You're going to wear a sweater with that?" Nevada's other younger sister Bonita, better known as Bonnie asked as she looked Savannah up and down. Savannah sighed.

"Yes, I am." She said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." Bonnie said. "I'm just saying I wouldn't."

"You know what?" Savannah yelled throwing down the throw pillow she had picked up. "I am sick-"

"Can we please not fight today." Savannah's twin Bay asked as she came into the living room putting in her earrings. "I'm already nervous as it is and you two fighting is not helping."

"You shouldn't be." Nevada said. "Everyone is going to love you."

"Easy for you to say." Bay said as she joined Nevada by the window. "Everybody loves you, they can't help it. You're like a puppy." Nevada wasn't sure if that was a complement or not. Was she a bull dog or a husky?

"Speaking of puppies," Bonnie said. "Where are Tubby Jr. and Eyor?" Tubby Jr. was their family cat and Eyor was their family dog; a St. Bernard. Eyor was 7 years old and Tubby Jr. was almost 8.

"Moms went to the airport to pick them up." Nevada said. "They should be back any minute."

"Well if we wait we'll be late." Savannah said. "So if we all get in the car right now, I'll swing by McDonalds so we can get something to eat." Nevada smiled and crossed her arms.

"Nice try," She said. "But you're not driving my car until you're 16." Savannah sighed. The twins were still 15 and wouldn't be 16 until February. Nevada was the oldest at 16 and a few months older than Bonnie although they were still in the same grade.  
Savannah hated that she was one of the youngest and was treated as such, Bay didn't mind and Bonnie took advantage of being the second oldest.

"Buzz kill."

* * *

**That's it for Chapter two! Next chapter will introduce another 5 families and so on until all of the second generation gleeks are accounted for. Some of the OC's won't be introduced until later.**

**FYI- I still need children for Joe and Becky although they probably won't be back in Lima for another year or two.**

**P.S- Please tell me which house links on my profile don't work so I can fix them. Thanks.**

**And remember, I didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose me.**

**-Makenna**


	4. Unintentional Meetings

**DEFINITIONS**

**TubPhone (Tub)- A new type of phone Brittany developed and made her fortune off of. TubPhones are the highest selling phones since they hit the market. It looks like an Iphone. One of the most valuable features that no one seems to be able to copy is the 3D hologram projection. **

**Tubtop (T-top)- A new type of laptop made by your very own Brittany Lopez-Pierce. It is a touch screen but can also be used with a mouse.**

**Walk-a-tron 3000 (Walker)- Another invention created by our resident genius. It was a mechanical wheelchair that acted like a lift to put him at different heights. It also had a basket that worked like the one you'd find under the passenger seat of a mini-van, a stair climber that worked 100% faster than others, and an automatic break.**

**Just so you know their school is kinda like a high end boarding school. Links of what it looks like should be on my file soon, but here are some things it has.**

**-A large courtyard in the back with vendors (Hot dog, sushi, smoothie, coffee, etc.) and tables. **

**-A school store.**

**-A computer lab**

**Links to everything are on my page and know that although some of my character's houses are located in other states it's still set in California.  
Just so you know their class schedules are in their polyvore collections.**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Glee**

**So please don't sue**

* * *

Emmy and Sam Evans were the first to get to the school although Cindy Cross got there right after them. Sam pulled his sister closer to him when he noticed how anxious she was.

"C'mon Em," He said. "It's your first day of high school. You should be over the moon."

"Woohoo." She said lamely, but she could still feel the pepperoni hot-pocket flopping around in her stomach. She was more than certain she would be puking in one of the bathroom stalls before the day was over.

"I can practically feel your excitement." Sam deadpanned before walking towards the office for their schedules with the small brunette trailing behind them.

Outside, Isaiah and Allison had gotten to school just as Kurt pulled up to the curb with Elizabeth. She got out of the car before she and Allison walked towards the school. "Take care of my daughter." Kurt told Isaiah.

"Always." He said before running to catch up with his sister and cousin. Once he caught up to them, he pushed them apart so he could walk between them. "Ladies, together as always." He said putting an arm over both of their shoulders.

"You sound surprised." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. She loved Isaiah like he was her brother but he could be annoying with his random questions.

"What are we talking about?" He asked stopping so the girls could open their lockers.

"Ellie's hat." Allison said opening her locker. "Although it is very Ellie, she doesn't like hats." Isaiah looked at his cousin with pursed lips.

"She's right." He said. "You hate hats with a burning passion, if I remember correctly." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she put books in her locker.

"I've learned to like them." She said. "You hate shutter glasses."

"For one," Isaiah said. "Shutter glasses are a crime against everything American and don't change the subject. You're you and you don't just wake up one morning deciding you like hats."

"What are you hiding under there?" Allison asked trying to grab the hat, but Elizabeth grabbed her wrist before leaning back and Isaiah pulled it off letting her dyed hair fall down. She gasped and hit him.

"You jerk!" She seethed hitting him. "You are such an ass."

"What happened to your hair?" Allison asked holding a clump of it. It wasn't the usual black it was a reddish brown color. Elizabeth groaned and shoved her head in her locker. She got her flair for drama from Kurt.

"Daddy got the wrong one." She said although it came out in an echo. "It's awful isn't it?"

"You look gorgeous." Allison said and Elizabeth pulled her head out of the locker.

"You have to say that, you're practically my sister." Allison sighed ad Isaiah stopped some random guy.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Isaiah asked nodding towards Elizabeth. The guy smiled before trying to get closer.

"I'd like to take her out and make her feel real-" Isaiah pushed him away.

"That's enough!" He said. "Go take a cold shower and put your tongue back in your mouth you pervert!" He yelled after him.

"What was that about?" Grace asked as she and Dean watched the boy run away from the one who was yelling at him from the lockers.

"I have no idea." He said. "Let me see your schedule." Grace handed him her schedule and he looked over it before he gave it back. "Looks like we only have one class together."

"Thank you God." She whispered and Dean smirked. "That doesn't mean I won't be watching your pre-mature hormones. The last thing I need is my sister being the next screaming teen on Teen Mom." He said and she rolled her eyes before walking away. "What'd I say?!" He yelled after her.

* * *

Katherine was only a few minutes late when she got to school with Cindy's lunch box, she got to the office just as another girl was opening the door and she held it open for her.

"Thanks." Katherine said going in after her. "Hey Lola." She said going up to the office desk where a woman in her late 60's with white hair sat at a computer. "Cindy forgot her lunch and I got a thing to do at lunch, you think you can get this to her?"

"For you. why not?" Lola said taking the lunch box.

"And this is my friend," Katherine said nodding towards the girl. "Get her what she needs."

"Anything for you." She said before turning to the girl. "What'll it be sweetheart?"

"I need my medication." She said. "The nurse said-"

"To come to me?" Lola finished and the girl nodded. "Just wait a moment and I'll see what she sent over." She said before getting up and walking towards the back.

"Thanks." The girl said turning to Katherine.

"No problem," She said before holding out her hand. "I'm Katherine."

"Dove." The girl said taking it. "Who's Cindy?"

"My little sister." Katherine said. "She's a bit ditsy and forgets stuff. I'm positive she got hit by a rainbow or something when she was born." Dove stifled her laugh as Lola came back with a small paper cup and handed it to Dove with a small cup of water.

"Take this and then go to class." She said as Dove downed both cups.

"Bye Lola." Katherine said as she and Dove left the office. "Don't you have homeroom with me?" Katherine asked.

"I think so." Dove said. "But I'm just gonna head to the library, I can't deal with Morris until my meds kick in."

"What are you taking meds for?" Katherine asked crossing her arms before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, that's personal. I shouldn't've asked."

"It's fine." Dove waved it off as she began to walk and Katherine followed. "I have anxiety issues and sometimes I have a tendency to freak out or sometimes I get a little loopy."

"So you go crazy?" Katherine asked. "You could say that." Dove said.

"I've gotta go," Katherine said. "If I skip another class, my foster-mom'll go ape shit."

"See you later." Dove said before continuing her way to the the library. She had taken a few turns down hallways to get to her destination, just as she was walking in she bumped into a girl her size with black hair and tanned skin who was walking out with another girl. "Sorry." She said immediately.

"No problem." The girl said before she and her friend continued walking.

"So your aunt and uncle just moved you from Hawaii to here?" Cecilia asked as she and Amaya continued walking. They had met only a few minutes earlier when Jupiter attempted to hit on her and got shot down.

"Yep." Amaya said. "My aunt's pregnant and they want the baby to be raised around unrelated family. They think it'll be good for me to meet my moms friends."

"That sucks," Cecilia said. "I wouldn't know how it feels, I've lived in LA since I was born." They continued walking until they got to the courtyard and got in line for the coffee vendor.

"I mean, I used to live here in LA, but then my parents and brother died and my aunt and uncle moved me to Hawaii." She said as they stepped forward in line. "I think it was hard for them to be around everything that my parents had."

"Two caramel mocha's with whipped cream." Cecilia ordered at they got to the front of the line. They stepped to the side and waited for a minute before their drinks were ready and went to sit at a metal table.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Cecilia said as they sat."That must've bee really hard on you." Amaya shrugged.

"I was barely a week old and didn't even know them when they died." Amaya said. "I didn't have anything to miss."

"Regardless of whether or not you knew them they were your parents." Cecilia said. "You don't need to know somebody to miss them." Amaya smiled at her in thanks and looked down at her coffee. "Are you sure this is okay to drink?" She rarely drank coffee and when she did it was only to make sure it tasted alright before she gave it to her aunt or uncle.

"It's fine." Cecilia said. She knew Amaya was trying to take the subject away from her parents and she understood. "You'll like it, I promise. Think of YOLO." Amaya looked at Cecilia as if she had grown another head.

"What the hell is YOLO?" She asked.

"It means 'you only live once'." She said. "According to the internet, it was what people said to justify doing retarded things when my parents were teenagers. Now no more stalling, drink." Amaya sighed before holding her breath and drinking. "How'd you like it?"

"It's okay." Amaya admitted. "I won't deny that I could get used to it."

"Are you talking about Jupiter?" The girls looked up to see Jasper in all his semi-nerd/geek hybrid glory standing in front of them.

"No," Cecilia said stifling her laughter. "She's a coffee Virgin and I was her first."

"Mature as always I see." Jasper said as his sister ordered him to sit.

"Who's this?" Amaya asked.

"This is my very smart twin brother Jasper." Cecilia introduced. "Can't you tell?"

"Not really," Amaya admitted. "You look more like Jupiter."

"It's true, Jupiter and I got dad's hair and eyes and Jasper here got moms hair and hips."

"Wait, you met Jupiter?" Jasper asked deciding to ignore his sisters comment on what he thought were reasonably sized hips. Amaya nodded.

"He hit on her in the library and she shot him down faster than I could Jackass." Cecilia informed her twin.

"He was being an ass." Amaya said. "I was just sitting and reading a book and he asks me if I'd let him take me to the library so I could download his spam into my hard-drive. I threw a book at his head and left the library." Jasper gaped at her and Cecilia laughed out loud.

"Nanny Jean would love you." He said.

"Who's that?"

"Our nanny." Cecilia answered. "Well, she used to be our nanny and now she just lives with us because, and these are her words not mine 'her selfish, silicone filled, floozy of daughter-in-law took off with her grandkids'."

"Nanny Jen's insults were the only thing that got me to go to church on Sundays." Jasper said.

"That's it right?" Amaya asked. "You, Jasper, Jupiter, you nanny Jen and parents all live in your house."

"Right," Cecilia said. "That's everyone."

"Except Beth." Jasper cut in.

"Can't forget about Beth." Cecilia agreed.

"Wait, who's Beth." Amaya asked.

"Our older sister," Cecilia answered. "She should be about 33 now right?" Jasper nodded.

"Wait," Amaya said. "If Jupiter's about to turn 17 and Beth's 33...how old are your parents?"

"40 something." Cecilia said. "They had Beth when they were in high school, she was adopted by Shelby, but she still manages to live with two moms."

"Who's Shelby?" Amaya asked. She had yet to realize with every question she got more confused.

"Our honorary Aunt Rachel's mom." Jasper said. "She adopted Beth and met her in the same year."

"Who her?"

"Rachel." Cecilia answered swirling her mocha around with her straw. "She was raised by her two gay dads and Shelby was just the womb. She met Rachel and then adopted Beth-"

"Then she slept with our dad." Jasper finished.

"She what?" Cecilia asked.

"I thought you knew." Jasper said. "Obviously I didn't."

"God, your family is more screwed up than my Aunt Zuri's soap operas." Amaya commented when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and unlocked the screen to read the text.

"Who's that?" Cecilia asked.

"My Uncle Dean." Amaya said. "He wants me home before five." She closed the text and saw the time on her screen. "Crap," She said picking up her bag from where she dumped in on the ground. "I'm going to be late for class."

"See you later!" Cecilia yelled as Amaya walked towards the school.

"You too!" Amaya yelled back before running into the school. Jasper turned to is sister. "What a nice girl."

* * *

It was only 3rd period and Cindy was starving.

She wanted to eat her Pringles, but she couldn't because they were in her bag which was in her locker which she forgot the combination to again, she couldn't buy anything because her jellybean coin purse was in her bag and she couldn't eat her pudding cup because it was in her lunch box which Katherine had. She was 100% sure that somebody was trying to starve her to death.

Now she was at her locker ready to kick it in because she had just put in her combination in for the fourth time and it still wouldn't open. Why was the locker being such a foot licker? Did it not like her? She was getting really mad and she realized why Katherine said she was like a Koala. She was cute and cuddly until she got hungry and would be capable of biting off someones toes.

She groaned in hunger and aggravation when she put in the last number again and it still hadn't opened. She still had 20 minutes until Chemistry so she decided to go to the water fountain.  
By the time she got there she had knocked the books out of 5 peoples hands and glared at 20 times as many. Hunger did not suit her well.

She bent down to drink and had only be drinking for a moment when she heard an impatient sigh and tapping sound behind her. Soon there was another impatient sigh followed by a very stupid sounding voice.

"Will you hurry up?" A very irritated nasally voice asked. "I have to be in another part of the school in less than 2 minutes and you are not helping anything." There was another impatient sigh before Cindy felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. She turned partially and growled at the nasally voiced girl who squeaked an apology and ran away in fright. She went back to drinking and a few seconds later felt large hands on her hips.

She whirled around to see a large brunette boy wearing a blue and beige Letterman jacket standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. She wanted to kick him in the wazzer like Katherine showed her, but then remembered the girl she had hissed at and all the books she slapped out of peoples hands. That had really been bad and mean and maybe if she was nice to the guy (whom she had already named Blondie) she'd get back on Santa's 'Nice' list.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He said back. Cindy bit her lip and waited for him to say something but he didn't.

"I have to go." She said trying to walk past him, but he step in front of her.

"No you don't." He said. She was a bit confused, why would he know if she did or didn't?

"Yes I do." She said. "I have Chemistry in a few minutes." Katherine and Carol had told her many times not to skip, they also told her that 'skipping class' and 'skipping to class' were two very different things. Cindy was glad they made that clear because she got them mixed up a lot and she loved skipping.

"Why don't you stay here with me?" Blondie asked before raising his hand up to Cindy's shoulder where the strap of her bra was showing.

"No," She said deciding she didn't like them. "What are you doing? Leave me alone!" She demanded slapping his hand away. She tried to walk past him again, but he pushed her back against the wall. Why was it when she needed help that the hall was empty? She was about to scream in Blondie's face when a voice shouted from the other end of the hall.

"Hey!" Blondie turned which allowed her to see a tall Asian boy making his way towards them. He looked like a Oliver to Cindy. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stay out of this man." Blondie warned. "This is between me and her."

'She obviously doesn't see it that way." Oliver said grabbing Cindy's hand and pulling her behind him. "So back off."

"I said stay out of it." Blondie said stepping up to Oliver. Oliver stepped closer to Blondie and now that they were together Cindy could see that Oliver was taller and a bit bigger. It was just like the episode of My Little Pony where a mean pony was messing with Fluttershy and then another bigger pony came and saved her...or at least it was to Cindy. "And I said Back off."

Blondie obviously saw what Cindy did and knew that Oliver could take him down just as easily as the Powerpuff girls took down Mojo Jojo and backed off. He gave Oliver a glare before taking off and suddenly kids flooded the hall. What were the odds of that?

"Thank you for helping me." Cindy said to Oliver. "You are most definitely on Santa's 'Nice' list." Oliver looked confused, but came out of it quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Did he hurt you?" Cindy shook her head.

"No, you save me like Finn and Jake saved Princess Bubblegum from Magic city." Cindy didn't think that helped because Oliver looked even more confused.

"What were you even doing over here?" He asked.

"Well I was hungry so I decided to eat my Pringles, but they were in my locker so I tried to open it, but I forgot my combination so then I decided to buy something, but my jellybean pouch is in my bag so I decided to eat my pudding, but it's in my lunch box which I left at home and my sister went to get it, but she can't get it to me until lunch so I decided to drink some water and slapped books out of peoples hands, but then a girl started being all annoying like Vidia from the Tinkerbell movies, but only the first one because she was really nice in the other ones, anyway I got annoyed and hissed at her and she ran away, but then Blondie came and he wouldn't let me go to class even though I'm not allowed to skip class, but I can skip to class, anyway I wanted to leave, but he kept stopping me and then I was about to scream, but then you came and saved me like Sully saved Boo." Cindy explained in one breath. Oliver gaped at her and she was a bit afraid she had broken his brain. "Oliver are you okay?" That seemed to pull him out of whatever he was in.

"Who's Oliver?" He asked.

"You are." Cindy informed him.

"My name's Danny." He told her and she just shrugged.

"You look like an Oliver." She said and then looked at the clock on the wall above his left ear and gasped. "Oh my bibble! I'm gonna be late for Chemistry!" She said that skip/ran off before coming back and giving Danny a kiss on the cheek and skip/running off again. "Thank you again Oliver!"

"It's Danny!" He yelled after her as she skip/ran around the corner. "You look like Oliver!" He heard her voice yell as it got faint. Danny was perplexed.

"What a strange girl."

* * *

**So tell me, how did you like the mind of our pony loving Cindy?**

**P.S- Please tell me which house links on my profile don't work so I can fix them. Thanks.**

**And remember, I didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose me.**

**-Makenna**


End file.
